


Pro jednou?

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Job, Dom/sub, First Kiss, House know what Wilson needs., M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro jednou?

Primář onkologie Dr. James Wilson seděl ve své kanceláři a poměrně klidně papíroval. A naprosto nudně a bez jakéhokoliv překvapení by papíroval i nadále, kdyby se nerozrazily dveře a dovnitř by nevletěl, tedy zběsilou rychlostí nevkulhal, jeho nejlepší přítel Dr. Gregory House.

Namydlený blesk o holi se zastavil až před gaučem, odkud se zvědavě zadíval na Wilsona. Posměšně se zašklebil nad tak zbytečnou prací, za jakou považoval vyplňování formulářů a podobných hovadin. Snad toho Wilson brzy nechá, už dlouho se chystá zkusit něco, za co možná dostane přes hubu, ale pokud zná svého s morálkou věčně opruzujícího přítele dobře, tak by to mohlo dopadnout ku prospěchu obou.

"Co potřebuješ? Za chvíli musím domů, Julie chce probrat rozvod," promluvil Wilson zpoza haldy papírů. House nereagoval, opíral se o hůl a jen koukal okolo. Mladší lékař zvedl hlavu a s pozvednutým obočím si změřil House, jenž se choval netypicky klidně. Jindy by mu okupoval pohovku, promenádoval se po celé místnosti nebo alespoň sděloval nejnovější drby o svém týmu či pacientovi.

Mírně zaskočený Wilson se začal sbírat k odchodu, oblékl si sako a popadl aktovku.

"Tak dál zírej, jestli ti to vyhovuje, já odcházím," pronesl lhostejně a chystal se otevřít dveře. V následující chvíli se ale, nevěda jak, octl uvězněn mezi nimi a Housem. Pozvedl pohled a setkal se s jeho očima. Jejich hladový výraz jej vyděsil.

"Stěžoval sis, že s tebou zacházím jako s hadrem," zapředl House a odkopl tašku, kterou Wilson upustil. "Jenže ty mi nedovoluješ, abych s tebou zacházel jinak. Na kolena."

Wilson se ani nepohnul, jen dál nevěřícně zíral na House, jenž se k němu tisknul stále víc. Dýchal mu do tváře a intenzivně se mu díval do očí, až Wilsona zamrazilo. Zepředu žár z Housova těla, zezadu tvrdé dřevo. Neměl kam utéct. Nemohl si pomoct, ale tahle situace jej chtě nechtě vzrušovala, sám netušil, jak se mohla krev nahrnout tak rychle do jeho slabin. Zadoufal, že si toho House nevšimne, to nemohl potřebovat.

"Nejsem gay, Housi," zaprotestoval Wilson, zmaten svou reakcí na přítelovu přítomnost.

House se v odpověď usmál, jak bylo jeho zvykem, na půl huby a hrubě uchopil do dlaně Wilsonovy vlasy.

Wilsonovo bolestné zaskučení umlčely Housovy rty, jež se přisály na ty jeho. Housův jazyk se střetnul s Wilsonovým a plenil jeho ústa. Wilson neměl žádnou vůli se bránit, snažil se vymyslet, jak tohle odvrátit, hlavně aby House nepřišel na…

"To ani nemusíš být, aby se ti to líbilo," pronesl House zastřeným hlasem a stiskl bouli ve Wilsonových kalhotách, až mladší muž překvapeně zasténal. House potěšeně masíroval tvrdnoucí úd svého přítele a vychutnával si pocit, že měl zase pravdu. Znovu dravě zaútočil na Wilsonova ústa, zapojil i zuby a stiskl mezi nimi jeho spodní ret.

Náhle si Wilson uvědomil, že klečí. Netušil, jak se dostal do polohy, kdy dokázal vnímat jen tep zběsile bušící v jeho spáncích a Housův vzdouvající se rozkrok před sebou.

"Vím, že vypadá působivě, ale když ho vytáhneš, bude to ještě lepší…"

Wilson vztáhl ruce a rozepnul Housovy kalhoty, jeho mysl byla zastřená vzrušením, téměř nevnímal, co dělá. Dobrovolně pojmul Housovu erekci do úst a snažil s ní naložit, jak nejlépe uměl. Tělem se mu rozlévaly příjemné pocity, když jeho práce začala být doprovázena hlasitým dýcháním a následně i Housovými steny. Těšilo ho, že jej dokáže potěšit.

Volnou rukou sjel k vlastnímu klínu, aby dopřál svému po doteku volajícímu penisu to, co potřeboval. Než však stihl cokoliv udělat, byl za rameno vytáhnut do stoje a jeho opuchlých rtů se zmocnily Housovy. Odpovídal jim se stejnou náruživostí, s jakou se mu House snažil dostat kalhot.

Wilson zakňučel, když jej druhý muž konečně stiskl ve své dlani. House se pousmál a hravě kousnul Wilsona do rtu, aby vzápětí vydal pro změnu zvuk on, jakmile přirazil pánví proti Wilsonově. Snažil se zpracovávat oba najednou, od smyslů zbaveného Wilsona už spolupráci očekávat nemohl. Mladší muž se jen držel House za ramena a nechal se líbat, dokud jeho mysl nezastřel orgasmus.

Zaklonil hlavu a skrz zaťaté zuby zasténal Housovo jméno. House se rty přisál na Wilsonův krk a i on dosáhl vyvrcholení, které bez pochyb zanechá na přítelově kůži následek. Přes rudnoucí místo pak přejel jazykem a narovnal se. Prsty odstranil pramen zpocených hnědých vlasů z Wilsova obličeje, jeho hrudník se pořád namáhavě zvedal a klesal.

Spokojeně vytáhl kapesník a oba je v rámci možností očistil a upravil.

Wilson se stále jako v mrákotách vydal ke gauči a s prázdným výrazem se na něj posadil. House se opřel o hůl a z prostředku místnosti se na něj pobaveně díval. Dopadlo to o mnoho lépe, než očekával. Totálně si Wilsona podmanil.

"Wilsone?"

"To bylo…" zamrkal Wilson a nervózně polknul, nemohl najít vhodná slova.

"Úžasné, brilantní, dech beroucí, neuvěřitelně žhavé a hříšně dobré?" navrhnul House a naklonil hlavu jako o piškot prosící štěně.

Wilson se vzmohl jenom na přikývnutí, protože House už vlastně všechny jeho pocity tak nějak shrnul.

"Bude se to ještě…" zase se zadrhnul Wilson, když si uvědomil, na co se právě chystal zeptat. Vážně by chtěl, aby se to ještě opakovalo? V rozkroku mu při pomyšlení na chvíli před několika minutami zaškubalo. Sakra, že chtěl! Ale co House…?

"Pokud si budeš dál pořád jenom stěžovat a otravovat mě zbytečnými řečmi," odmlčel se naoko vážně se tvářící House. "pak určitě." Vykouzlil na tváři svůj poloúsměv a vychutnával si, jak se Wilsonův výraz změnil z nejistého na překvapený a jak se i jeho koutky rtů pohnuly směrem vzhůru.

"Večer bych tě mohl seřvat u tebe doma…" nadhodil Wilson a v hnědých očích mu zaplály veselé jiskřičky.

"Ale ať to stojí za to," rozhořel se plamen i v těch modrých, pro jednou šťastných.


End file.
